


A Happy Family

by sillythings



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aww they had a baby!, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillythings/pseuds/sillythings
Summary: A little bit of RenRuki fluff





	A Happy Family

Renji had been mesmerized when he first saw the purple lines striping Rukia’s lower belly.  Logically, he knew it was the result of her delicate skin being stretched by the growing child, _his_ child, but Rukia’s purple lines on her white belly looked like Zabimaru’s stripes.  His child within Rukia’s womb made her match the manifestation of his very soul. He felt a fierce, animal pride that Rukia was marked as _his_.  

And now this baby with her father’s red hair and her mother’s violet eyes belonged to them both.  She was further proof, a physical manifestation of both of their souls united.

“You are a warrior,” he whispered to Rukia, brushing her hair from her forehead.  Blood vessels had broken in the whites of her eyes, and she still had bright red spots on her cheeks from the effort of birthing their daughter.  Renji had always respected her as a fellow shinigami, but today Rukia proved herself stronger than anyone he had ever known. She was magnificent and beautiful, proudly bearing the marks of her battle.

The baby girl rested on her mother’s chest, her little head turned toward Renji.  She had opened her dark eyes at the sound of her father’s voice. At birth, she had emerged howling, but now, just a few hours later, she had settled into something like contented bewilderment.  Renji grinned at her little, wrinkled face.

 _Me too, kid_ , thought Renji as he smiled down at his daughter and wife. _Me too._

 _His wife._   _His daughter._  They were all he could have ever wanted, and to have his dreams come true so completely left him feeling as bewildered as his tiny daughter looked.  

“We are a family,” he said in wonder and awe.  Rukia turned her head on her pillow, her lovely eyes bruised with blue shadows but shining with love.

“Fool,” Rukia’s voice was hoarse, “you have always been my family.”  She smiled at him, pale and blissful, cradling their daughter to her chest.

“Yeah,” he said softly, and reached out a finger to gently pet the crimson down on his daughter’s head, “but now it feels complete.  Like achieving bankai...”

He was not entirely sure that he was making sense, it had been a very long day, after all, but Rukia did not object to his statement.

“Hmm,” Rukia hummed, closing her eyes as she ran a loving hand up and down the baby’s tiny back.  “Howl, Ichika.”

“Is that her release command?”  Renji chuckled. The baby’s forehead wrinkled at this new sound.  “If so, we are in trouble.”

“No, she could never be trouble,” Rukia sighed happily. “She’s _magic_.”

Renji leaned his head to rest on Rukia’s.  This tiny creature born from their union -- a perfect blend of them both and yet her very own soul in her very own right -- _was_ a kind of magic.  That had to be a magic more powerful than any kido spell that he, or even Rukia, knew.

Together they watched their daughter give into sleep, blinking slowly until her tiny eyes closed. Soon there would be visitors and the bustle of tending the mother and child, but for now, there was only the three of them -- a very happy family.

 


End file.
